Miracles of Ancient Wonder
by ShadowBurner
Summary: After 500 years, X reawakens in Remnant as the last of his kind. He must now join forces with Team RWBY to forge new friendships and gain new powers in preparation for a battle with the greatest threat their world has ever known. A force more dangerous than either Sigma or the Grimm. The Ultimate Nullifier is rising. "Characters" section subject to change.
1. Prologue: Awakening

**Miracles of Ancient Wonder- Mega Man X and RWBY Crossover.**

**So recently I got into watching RWBY. Episode 1 was downright bad in several aspects, but it got tremendously better as time went on. I am now proud to say season 2 can't come fast enough, and that I beat Grim Eclipse like 5 times in one day xD.**

**Ahem. In this story, Remnant and X's world are the same, Faunus and Humans have always both existed, and X6 through ZX: Advent never happened. This story takes place 500 years after the end of X5.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mega Man X series, and I do not own RWBY. The Mega Man franchise is the property of Capcom, and RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

"...How persistent... ...you are... ...Die... ...Sigma..."

END PLAYBACK

The year is 25XX. On the continent of Vytal, a man with gray hair had just made a tremendous discovery under Beacon Academy. This man was Professor Ozpin, headmaster of the school in question. The discovery? That which was long since lost- a surviving member of a race that was pushed to extinction in the conflict between said race, humans, faunus, and the Creatures of Grimm, soulless abominations that crave only destruction. The race in question was that of the Reploids, a species said to have been created by the fabled "Light". Machines that could think and feel just as humans and faunus could. And one- ONE- had survived.

"X…" Ozpin said, his thin brown eyes staring intently at the capsule.

"So the legends were true. And to think, you had been hidden under Beacon all this time, and no one had noticed. I feel your strength will be useful in the coming conflict." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as the sound of a projector turning on caught his attention. "Mm?" He turned and was greeted with the sight of an elderly man that seemed to resemble Santa as a blue light filled the room.

(Insert music here: /watch?v=rLuN2qRkM4o)

"My name is Doctor Thomas Light," The projection spoke. "Before my death, I uploaded my consciousness into a network of these capsules so I could watch over and guide my greatest crea…. No, my son, X, in a world I feared would be torn apart by war. You, who seek to awaken him for conflict, who are you, and what is your reasoning? Why should I trust my child to you?"

Realizing he was speaking to no mere hologram, but the actual "Light" himself, Ozpin straightened his suit. "My name is Professor Ozpin, and I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy, a school that trains its students to become Hunters." Ozpin began. "All life on Remnant was once devastated by creatures known as the Grimm. X is the only Reploid left, and the Grimm have begun acting more aggressively towards villages and such. I believe X's power can help us finish them off for good, and that he and my students can learn many things from another."

"Ah, so it is as I feared. The War of Darkness came to pass after all," Light's tone grew somber. "This is of course, the reason why I sealed X away after I finished repairing his wounds from the final battle with Sigma. I sealed him for the same reasons you now wish to awaken him. To ensure the survival of humanity. And the Faunus, of course, but I see no logical reason to refer to them as a separate species. You have my blessing, Professor. Do not betray my trust." And with that, the projection vanished.

(End music.)

Ozpin sighed as the room dimmed. "Not many people know why 'Hunter' was chosen to be the name of those who battle the Grimm." The gray haired man smiled to himself. "It is because of your legacy, Doctor. The Legendary Hero, Maverick Hunter X. I thank you for your consent in this matter." Ozpin pressed a button on the console's control panel, and a loud sucking sound could be heard as air raced back into the vacumn of X's resting place. X's systems began to recover from an extended sleep, his optic sensors taking the longest. As the blue clad robot opened his eyes, he observed a man in a black suit with a green scarf standing in front of him. X pushed himself up out of the capsule and onto the floor.

"Who… Are you?" X asked the man. The man simply smiled and said

"I am Professor Ozpin, and I was hoping you would visit my academy, Mega Man X. There are also a few people I would like you to meet.

"But I… Zero! We were fighting Sigma, and Zero finished him off… I'm sorry, but I have to get back to base! My friends and unit are waiting for me!"

Ozpin's expression turned grave. "You really don't know, do you X?" X looked on in confusion, as the man called Ozpin began to explain. "You see, X, there was a war a few years after you fell asleep."

X was shocked. His eyes widened, and Ozpin noticed a slight change in pressure in the ancient laboratory. "A war?!" X shouted. "Between who? Who won? How many died!? Please, tell me! I have to know!"

"A war between humanity, faunus, Reploids like yourself, and beasts known as Grimm. Technically, the Grimm 'won.' Eighty percent of humans and faunus were wiped out. And you, X, are the only Reploid still alive, five hundred years later. I am terribly sorry."

**WHAM! So yeah, this story is going to feature X working alongside Team RWBY as a student and sometimes-teacher at Beacon Academy. As for a certain long- haired Reploid, well, He's hidden himself while he repaired himself before, so who knows what'll happen with him. EVERY. OTHER. REPLOID. IS DEAD. FOR THE PURPOSES OF THIS THIS STORY, I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. REPLOIDS ARE NEAR EXTINCT. Anyway, GigaBatz signing off here. Hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review and give me any !CONSTRUCTIVE! criticisms you may have. Flames or attacks on other reviewers/authors will NOT be tolerated.**


	2. Chapter 1: Revealing

**I have returned! In case anyone is wondering, the title of this story is a line from the first opening song for RWBY, "This Will Be The Day." …..And it means I practically HAVE to include a certain someone, as "Miracles" in the title is PLURAL. There might be little things like that throughout the story, so keep your eyes open! Anyway, this chapter has X introduced to the school. Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for eight new special weapons, please tell me. Otherwise I'll pick eight random ones off the wiki.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mega Man X series, and I do not own RWBY. The Mega Man franchise is the property of Capcom, and RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

"You really don't know, do you X?" X looked on in confusion, as the man called Ozpin began to explain. "You see, X, there was a war a few years after you fell asleep."

X was shocked. His eyes widened, and Ozpin noticed a slight change in pressure in the ancient laboratory._ He truly is powerful…_ Ozpin thought. "A war?!" X shouted. "Between who? Who won? How many died!? Please, tell me! I have to know!"

"A war between humanity, faunus, Reploids like yourself, and beasts known as Grimm. If you wish to be technical, the Grimm 'won.' Eighty percent of humans and faunus were wiped out. And you, X, are the only Reploid still alive, five hundred years later. I am terribly sorry."

X fell to his knees, the sound reverberating through the abandoned lab. "Why….?" He whispered softly.

"Why… wasn't I there? So many dead… an entire race- MY race, GONE! Because I took a NAP!" X shouted out, an animalistic scream of pain that wrenched at Ozpin's heart. The gray haired man's voice took on a more soothing tone, like a parent trying to comfort their child.

"X," he spoke. "X, it wasn't your fault. You had no idea the war was coming. NO one did. Nobody could have stopped it."

"I STILL SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" Ozpin was taken aback at the pure… rage that filled X's voice.

_He really can feel emotions. Deeper than most humans, even._

X's rage would not subside. If anything, the blue robot's voice got even louder. "BILLIONS OF INNOCENT LIVES, LOST! I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!" A faint teal light began to illuminate the dark room. X was glowing.

"_That light! Could it be Aura? Does he... have a soul?" _ Ozpin decided that if he didn't calm X down right then, it was likely that the school would collapse.

"X, there was NOTHING you could do that would have mattered. While it is true you would likely have saved many lives, you yourself would have fallen in battle. That is why Dr. Light- your father- made the decision to seal you away."

X whirled around to face Ozpin directly. He could tell that simply mentioning X's creator had begun to calm him. The light was fading. Darkness returned to the room.

If X had tear ducts, he would have been crying. Instead he simply asked in a saddened voice "Dr. Light… sealed me here…. So that I wouldn't die?"

Ozpin nodded and smiled gently. "Yes. He foresaw mankind's eventual extinction at the hands of the Grimm. He sealed you so you could survive the war, and defeat the Grimm for good later on. I know it seems heartless, but the long term survival of a species is more important than the short term survival of some of its members. Do you understand, X?"

X was conflicted._ I know what he's saying is true. I understand that. But so many innocent people have died. How many more… until true peace is achieved?_

X had made up his mind. He would agree to Ozpin's proposal. "Yes. I understand. I might not like the idea of letting any number of people die, but… sacrifices have to be made sometimes. I'm ready, Professor. Where is your academy?"

"Please, call me Ozpin, X. You have accomplished far more than me. As for the academy, we are underneath it right now."

"Wha- really? …I wonder if that's a coincidence."

**(BREAK SCENE) In case the line doesn't show up.**

Beacon Academy's amphitheater was packed with many more students than usual. When they had heard over the intercom that Headmaster Ozpin had discovered something that could help destroy the Grimm for good, even the laziest of slackers felt compelled to see what it was. Oddly, most of the students appeared as pitch-black figures. Only the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR were clearly visible. Team RWBY was currently discussing what their Headmaster had found.

Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, a young, black haired, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, was the first to speak. "What do you guys think Professor Ozpin is going to show us?" Her eyes lit up like stars. "OH! I bet it's a new type of weapon!"

Weiss Schnee, a girl with long white hair pulled into an off-center ponytail wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress, rolled her light blue eyes at her teammate's comment.

"Of COURSE it's going to be a new weapon, you dunce! Did you even pay attention to the announcement?" Ruby blushed and hung her head. Her sister, Yang Xiao-Long, a girl with long blond hair and lilac eyes, wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top and black shorts under her belt, gave a bright smile and laughed.

"I'd have thought you of all people would've paid extra close attention to that part, sis."

There was a tapping at the microphone placed on the raised stage in the center of the amphitheater .

"Guys, it's starting," said Blake Belladonna, the fourth member of the team. Blake is a young girl of pale complexion, similar to Ruby and Weiss. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. Blake wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off, even when she goes to sleep. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. She also wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. Blake also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

Once all of the students were focusing on him, Ozpin took a short sip of his coffee, and began to speak.

"Students of Beacon Academy," he began, "All of you are here so you can become great Huntsmen and Huntresses one day. I am sure all of you know this. Today, I am proud to introduce a new applicant to Beacon. I hope that you will be able to learn from and help each other. Any questions so far?"

Ruby rose her hand into the air. "Yes, Miss Rose?"

"Professor, I thought you called us here to talk about a new weapon?"

"Ah, yes, of course. You see, this new student IS the new weapon I was referring to."

Many of the students were confused. "How can one student be a new weapon capable of destroying the Grimm?" one asked.

(Insert Music: /watch?v=5E3NoOG6gRw) (start at 1:53)

Ozpin smiled and took a deep breath before proceeding. "You are all aware of the stories of the Maverick Wars, yes? The Ancient Catastrophe that brought forth the Grimm, Lumine Infinitus: Protector of Humanity. You have heard legends of the Reploids. Machines that share our appearance. Machines that can think, feel, and make their own decisions."

Weiss frowned and spoke up. "But professor," she said, "The Reploids are JUST a legend. Nothing more, nothing less!"

"I have to agree with her, prof. No proof of a single Reploid's existence has ever been recorded," Yang spoke, a slightly confused look on her face.

"It is true," Ozpin continued, "That no proof of the Reploids ever having existed has been recorded. Until recently, that is. I have made an incredible discovery under this very school." Ozpin then turned around and began speaking to someone the students could not see. They were all (Ruby especially) confused. "You may reveal yourself now."

The sound of metal clanking echoed throughout the area, as an azure clad leg stepped into the light on stage. The rest of the figure's body followed shortly, allowing the students to get a good look at who their headmaster had been speaking to. The figure appeared to be a male in his late teens, and the rest of his body was adorned with the same kind of brilliant blue armor, with his thighs and upper arms covered with cyan armor instead. His upper torso was covered by a sectioned chest plate, with an indigo color for the lower section. He wore a helmet on his head with cyan-colored sharp ridges, and a red crystal on its forehead. He looked out over the crowd of students with emerald eyes, and Ruby felt a chill when her silver eyes met his green. The figure held his gaze for a moment, and turned away.

Ruby shivered. Yang looked down at her sister. "What's wrong sis?" She asked with concern.

Ruby looked back at Yang. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Yang knew her sister was sensitive to Aura, but that was usually only when she was using her own. _For this guy's Aura to be felt by Ruby now, he must be really powerful. _"Was it his Aura?"

The younger black haired girl shook her head slightly. "No. That's exactly it, Yang. I felt power. Power that wasn't tied to anything. Sis, he- He doesn't HAVE an Aura."

"That's impossible!" Weiss snapped at Ruby. "The only creatures that don't have an Aura are the Grimm! And whoever that is, he's CLEARLY not a Grimm!" Blake's bow twitched slightly, and as the other members of RWBY had recently noticed, this meant she was thinking about something.

"Maybe he's a machine? Ozpin DID start off this assembly by talking about the Reploids. Maybe he's one of them."

Weiss frowned. "But no one has EVER proven they exist! Honestly, how can you all think that-" she started, but was interrupted by Ozpin clearing his throat as an image of the figure's face appeared on the monitors up above him.

**NAME: X**

**AGE: 500+**

**COMBAT PARAMETERS**

** STRENGTH: B-**

** SPEED: C**

** SKILL: D+**

** INTELLIGENCE: C**

** AURA: UNKNOWN**

** POTENTIAL: S+**

**WELCOME TO BEACON ACADEMY NEW STUDENT**

Ozpin smiled as he took in the shock on the student's faces. _Let it never be said I don't enjoy a good joke every now and then._ He thought to himself. _ Leaving his Aura rating as unknown was a nice touch. _"Students of Beacon Academy, I present to you the legendary Reploid: Mega Man X!"

**Good GOD this took me too long. Sorry, at first I was busy with graduation, then Summer procrastination, then I got caught up with trying to apply to colleges. AND THE FAFSA WAS SO ANNOYING TO FINISH! I also have Let's Plays on my Youtube channel on the off chance you are interested. My current one is Mega Man Network Transmission. Just search for "GigaBatz" and you should find it.**

**Honesty time. X and a certain someone are NOT going to be the only Reploids in the story. I plan on bringing Vile in at a future point. But I'm not sure how. If you have any ideas for this, please let me know. Thanks gaiz. ShadowBurner, AWAY!**


	3. Chapter 2: Testing (Part 1)

**Back again. First I would like to thank ShadowWarriorOmega for the excellent suggestion he made regarding Vile's introduction. As for everything else: **

**To CobaltGale: Really? Well thanks!**

**To ZXEclipse: …I refuse to answer that this early into the story.**

**To zero: No, X will not be paired with anyone.**

**To Firem78910: I have no idea what a cattleya is, but it sounds more badass than my idea for an electricity themed Maverick. It was **_**THUNDER LEMUR**_**. Seriously.**

**To drake202: Glad you enjoy it. 1.) I believe Capcom made an official statement that the Mega Men drop their upgrades at the end of each game so they don't risk becoming corrupted by power. HOWEVER, in X5, he DOES use Frost Tower in battle against Zero, so they are presumably stored at the Hunter Base. Which no longer exists. 2.) Romantic pairings? No.**

**To enigma95: Well, those were the ratings Ozpin gave to X based on what little he knew about him. But yes, 500 years of sleep has reduced X to somewhere around his original stage of power.**

**If anyone has ideas for new Special Weapons, please let me know!**

**At certain intervals throughout the story, X will obtain new abilities/armors. That being said, here is a list of the upgrades X has internalized into his systems as shown by Project X-Zone. (Check that game out if you haven't already btw.)**

**Emergency Acceleration System (First Armor Foot Parts): Allows X to perform dashes at high speeds, and instantly reach top speed from a stand still.**

**Cross Charge Shot (Third Armor Arm Parts): Allows X to charge his Buster up to four stages. At the fourth stage, he can fire Charge Shots from both arms in succession.**

**Hovering (Fourth Armor Foot Parts): Allows X to hover in mid-air. This has a time limit that decreases the more he moves. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mega Man X series, and I do not own RWBY. The Mega Man franchise is the property of Capcom, and RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

"Students of Beacon Academy, I present to you the legendary Reploid: Mega Man X!"

Those were the words that caused X to find himself in his present situation. Running down the halls of Beacon, away from a large group of teenagers that were chasing him. Some of them wanted to ask him questions, some wanted his autograph, but most of them wanted to fight. _I have no problem with fighting as long as it's just for practice or competition,_ our blue hero thought to himself_, but these kids have no way to protect themselves! My buster would tear right through them! _

X turned his head back to observe his pursuers, and saw the black haired, red cloaked girl from the assembly was following at a MUCH higher speed than the rest of the crowd, a determined expression on her face. X's eyes widened in shock as he turned a corner. _How is she moving so fast? That speed shouldn't be physically possible for a human!_ Looking forward again, his cybernetic eyes noticed a door at the end of the hall that read "Supply Closet. Beacon Staff Only." There was a hurriedly scrawled note attached to the door that read "This means STAY OUT, Yang Xiao Long!" X smiled in triumph. _I have no idea who 'Yang' is, but this is a perfect hiding spot! _He dug his heels into the floor to brake, than franticly looked back, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the girl was no longer chasing him. X ducked into the closet and hugged the floor as he listened for the crowd of students as they rushed past the door. Feeling it was safe, he got up, opened the door… and found the girl from earlier standing outside, waiting for him.

"Hello!" she said with a smile on her face. X simply stared at the girl.

"Where did you come from?" He asked her.

The girl simply grinned wider. "The air vents! My sister showed me how to use them! Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure. Go ahead."

The girl gasped, and sparkles appeared in her eyes. _Oh no._ X thought, as she began to speak so fast that he could barely understand her.

"Ohmygoshareyoureallyareploidmyfriendblakesaidyouwerebutmyotherfriendweissdidntbelieveherbutyouareohareyouahunterwhatsyourweaponminesascytheitscalledcrescentrosedoesyourshaveaname-"

Unbeknownst to them, Ozpin was watching through one of the security cameras, smiling. "I think miss Rose has had enough fun for now," he said to himself as he pressed down the button for the school's intercom.

"Students of Beacon Academy, this is your headmaster speaking. All of you are to report back to the amphitheater. There will be a special demonstration of X's abilities. I must ask all of you not to harass him until this demonstration is over. X, please report to the Beacon Cliffs."

The girl gasped again. "Oh, sorry, I have to go! My name's Ruby it was fun to meet you bye!", she yelled as she ran off. X blinked a few times as a cloud of…

"Rose petals?" fell to the floor and disappeared. "…These kids are not normal," X said. The blue Reploid looked around in confusion. "Wait. Which way was it to the Cliffs again?"

After what felt like hours, X finally made his way to the Beacon Cliffs, where Ozpin was waiting for him.

"Ah, X. I see you made it after all. I was beginning to think you had gotten lost."

X laughed softly. "I DID get lost, Professor. What was the demonstration I was going to be giving, again?" The grey haired man smiled and motioned X over to a metal pad on the ground, scarf fluttering softly in the wind.

"You are going to undergo the Beacon Academy Initiation. Your goal is to retrieve one of the relics from the abandoned temple deep within the Emerald Forest." Ozpin motioned his hand out in front of the cliffs, and X saw a vast expanse of lush, green trees. It had been a long time since he had seen nature of any kind, much less nature untouched by technology. He closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling the gentle breeze across his face, and stepped onto the pad. "Oh, and I hope you have a good landing strategy," Ozpin smirked.

X opened his eyes at this. "What are you- WAAAAHHH!" he cried out as the metal pad launched him high into the air. X flailed about for a while before his internal gyroscope straightened him out. As he fell, he thought back to his first mission as a Maverick Hunter- working to subdue an out of control Mechaniloid. _I guess this is appropriate, _he thought. _Just like then, this "first mission" is starting out with me falling to the ground. _

Back in Beacon's amphitheater, the students were all watching X's fall to the forest floor on the large monitors suspended over the stage. Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR, was watching intently, with a frown on his face. Jaune is a teenage boy with messy blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee and black shoes with his symbol on the soles.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. "Seriously? Nothing? No fancy tricks?" Jaune questioned. "He's just gonna fall like that?"

"Booorrring!" cried out Nora Valkyrie, one of Jaune's teammates. Nora is a young girl of the same age as Jaune. Nora has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature symbol, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, and display her symbol on their soles.

She also seems to wear some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems she has a light-gray or off-white bow at the back of her skirt, with ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom. Nora gasped and grabbed one of their other teammates, Lie Ren, by the shoulders. "Hey Ren! Do you think he knows what a sloth sounds like?" she asked her friend rather loudly. Lie Ren is a male teenager with long black hair and a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair, and his eyes are the same color. He wears a dark-green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He wears black undersleeves beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"He might," Ren responded before looking over to his leader. "And didn't Pyrrha have to pin you to a tree to keep you from crashing, Jaune?"

Jaune sighed lightly. "….Yeah."

"Sorry again, Jaune," Pyrrha apologized to their leader again. Pyhrra is a teenage girl with red hair, of the same age as the rest of her team. Pyrrha wears her red hair in a waist-length ponytail and has vivid green eyes. She also wears light-green eyeshadow around the upper-corners of her eyes.

Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split into two vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt that ends mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt.

There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt.

She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She has elaborate bronze greaves that start below mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

On the other side of the room, Team RWBY watched X's fall intently, Weiss more so than her teammates. She still wasn't fully convinced he was a Reploid, and the white haired girl watched with a scowl on her face as X flipped over. Once he had made contact with the ground, he rolled forward on the grass, standing up and taking a quick survey of his surroundings. A howl sounded through the clearing, and X looked in its direction before turning away and heading into the forest.

_Alright then X, _Weiss thought narrowing her eyes a bit, _Let's see what you can do._

Deep in the forest, a mass of shadows twisted, and blood-red eyes glared out towards this unknown intruder their owner had sensed.

The hunt had begun.

**Okay, this took longer than I wanted it to, but I got about twice as much done as last time, and it didn't take a whole month, so that's something. If anyone wants, I could post my other Maverick ideas. (I warn you though, some of them are…. Weird.) Network Transmission will be ending soon, as well. After that, I'll be playing Pikmin. As always, your support is appreciated. ShadowBurner, AWAY! *Flies off on a pizza rocket***


End file.
